¿Me dejas gritar?
by MiloLM
Summary: [Reverse-AU; HUMANIZADO]. —... ¿Me dejas... gritar? / Y Donatello sólo la (ad)mira sin soltar palabras gritando dentro suyo lo mucho que le encanta esa imagen. / Y sus gritos son como música para sus oídos. [Dark!fic/Ligero Apritello].


**Nombre del one-shot:** ¿Me dejas gritar?

 **Personajes:** Donatello Hamato y Abril O'Neil.

 **Pairing:** Apritello [Abril x Donnie].

 **Partes:** 1/1

 **Línea de tiempo:** Reverse-AU/Humanos. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Reverse-AU [Universo Contrario]. Situaciones dramáticas, nada románticas ( _a menos que seas un sádico :v_ ), dolorosas y sádicas. Escenas subidas de tono [+10]; se recomienda discreción. Gore [Escenas sangrientas]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Terror, Romance.

 **Total de palabras:** 1505.

 **Notas:** Me ENAMORÉ del Apritello _Reverse_ , en serio. Me encanta escribirlos :D

Definitivamente necesito un doctor ._.

* * *

 **Summary:** —... ¿Me dejas... gritar? / Y Donatello sólo la (ad)mira sin soltar palabras gritando dentro suyo lo mucho que le encanta esa imagen. / Y sus gritos son como música para sus oídos.

* * *

 _ **¿Me dejas gritar?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sangre. Sangre aquí, sangre allá. Sobre la mesa, los instrumentos filosos y la bata blanca. _Muchamucha_ sangre de aroma penetrante a muerte y dolor y terror y—

alegría.

Tanta, tanta alegría que da asco.

( _Le da asco._ )

La observa entonces con sus orbes de rubí impuro bañado en hielo seco de un Inframundo congelado al que debería llamar hogar (y oh, _sorpresa_ , lo hace sin titubear). La observa de pies a cabeza, a la fina muñeca de piel de porcelana frágil mancillada en charcos carmesíes y grietas de donde ahondan alegres y bailarines aquellas maldades y filosas cuchillas de mentiras-ilusiones de arcoíris de mil colores. Y en su cabeza aún puesta en su lugar brillan sus ojos de zafiro puro inundados de polvo estelar con razones de tristeza que son opacadas por su encanto de cristal feliz y brillos de ilusión amarga, ácida.

( _Le da tanto asco._ )

Y él sigue observándola en silencio, a todo ese bonito rostro que es afortunada de tener. Esas mejillas que todavía después de tal pérdida de sangre siguen medio rosadas y a la vez adornadas de lo que deberían ser preciosos puntos de imperfección asquerosa, manchitas oscuras que simulan estrellas brillantes que no son más que motas de polvo olvidado —pero que todavía siendo algo _tan_ _feo_ le quedan **hermosos**.

Y entonces dirige su vista llena de insensibilidad a los labios de la muchachita de hebras de fuego, esos labios de cereza apetecible, llamativa a la simple mirada de instantes que hacen perder la conciencia y hundirse en un pozo de podredumbre disfrazado de amor. Esos mismos labios están apretados con fuerza uno contra otro como si no quisieran dejar escapar algo, algo que podría ser peligroso quizás, algo que no debe ser suelto de ninguna manera.

 _Siente curiosidad._

Y la expresión del joven se suaviza y frunce las cejas de color café demostrando su pequeño interés en el (bienestar) estado de su "paciente".

—¿Sucede algo, Abril?

La ve sonreír como si algo realmente admirable y conmovedor hubiese pasado frente a sus ojos (y es así —porque la ha llamado por su nombre y, _ah_..., ama escuchar cada letra salir de la boca del desquiciado científico— y es la única razón al mismo tiempo) y eso de cierta manera le conmueve _solo un poquito_ , porque la ve más linda que antes.

(Pero eso no tacha que le encante, ame el verla con esa expresión dolorosa y llena de desesperación en cuanto le clava mil y un cuchillas de odio y repulsión y le bañe en sus rechazos y le golpee con el frío orgullo que es dueño.)

Y la ve abrir ligeramente los labios, con lentitud y temblores, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Sus ojos están brillantes en rojo a causa de tantas lágrimas derramadas y su cabello pegado a su piel nívea por culpa del sudor. Igualmente le parece una escena de lo más admirable.

Y entonces oye su respiro perderse en la oscura y fría habitación llena de sombras de demonios y gritos de almas en pena que claman su soledad —la de él.

—... ¿Me dejas... gritar?

La voz le ha salido quebrada y débil y suplicante y tan, tan sublimehermosapreciosaperfecta que—

(lo conmueve

sólo un poco más)

no puede negarse a ello.

Sus labios de papel dejan de tener forma recta y se curvan en una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y (asco) calma.

Le parece tan dulce el que ella haya reparado en pedir permiso para gritar todo su sufrimiento —el que él le hace pasar.

Y—

 _cómo se atreve a preguntárselo de todas formas._

—Adelante —suelta con ilusiones de dulzura efímera que la vuelven a llenar a ella de esperanzas inútiles—. Pero antes de hacerlo...

La desata y la pone de pie con esfuerzos y quitándose la preciada bata blanca la pone en sus diminutos y frágiles hombros. Y al verla temblar cree por un instante que se romperá como una fina copa de cristal a la orilla de un peligroso acantilado. Es perturbador, de cierto modo, teme —algo en su interior _le grita_ que es peligroso, que tiene que parar—, y teme mucho porque ya no sabe qué más hacer y se da cuenta de lo descuidado que ha sido —se da cuenta de que le aterra que algo acabe con la insignificante existencia de la muchachita.

Empero ella le detiene los pensamientos cuando alza la mirada y una sonrisa temblorosa adorna sus preciosos labios de cereza de primavera, y se siente quemar algo, o más bien siente como si alguno de los huesos de su costilla le perforara el corazón sin piedad, sin tiempo a crear algo que lo evite. (Y eso sí es patético).

Ella le mira, con la confusión quemando en sus ojos de zafiro inundado de un mar que no podría describirse qué sentimientos reales alberga. Pero—

no dura mucho.

Y la joven aparta la mirada desquiciada para posar la sobre el suelo pintado de rojo y lleno de cicatrices como su mismo cuerpo, y se encorva sujetando entre sus manos y apretando la tela blanca y manchada. Hace un rostro de suma impotencia y se muerde los labios de cereza ácida y deja huir a la sangre con albedrío de (no) saber dónde terminará. Y se derrumba como la torre de una princesita soñadora que después de tanto esperar al —imbécil— príncipe azul por tanto tiempo ya ha quedado en el olvido y pudriéndose en su soledad y debilidad.

 _Cae, cae, cae. Ladrillo a ladrillo._

 _Y grita._

Grita con fuerza, con toda la voz que tiene. El sonido inunda ese espacio y golpea las paredes y rebota y rebota y rebota. No se detiene y sigue gritando.

 _¡Ah... Ah... Ah!_

La princesita ya no aguanta.

 _¡Ah... Ah... Ah!_

La princesita ha caído.

 _¡Ah... Ah... Ah!_

La princesita se ha roto.

Y sus pedazos lloran desconsolados, hacen una balada de dolor y desesperación porque ya no hay reparación. Se quedan sollozantes y gritones acompañando sus soledades y curuvicas. Se convierten en una danza, una obra maestra de repudio hacia sus congéneres porque no han sabido soportarlo y mantener intacta a la princesa.

La princesa que grita todavía. La que tiene el cabello rojo de amanecer y los ojos de remolinos de mar azul y bravo y el rostro mojado en gotas de repulsión e ira e impotencia y las mejillas llenas de estrellas negras y los labios de cereza envenenada. La preciosa muchacha ya no aguantó y se quebró.

(Oh, pobre, tú «jovencita rota» que te ahogas en tus tristezas y dolores y soledad y que no soportas tu corazón roto pero sí mil cuchillas reales clavando tu pecho y haciendo un hoyo amargo de silencios abrumadores.)

Y Donatello sólo la (ad)mira sin soltar palabras gritando dentro suyo lo mucho que le encanta esa imagen. Esa que por meses ha tratado de conseguir —y lo ha logrado— por medio de torturas insanas y sin piedad. Y ama, adora, le encanta esa expresión de polvo de huesos rotos como un cristal finísimo. Es sublime.

Y sus gritos son como música para sus oídos.

Y la hará gritar cuántas veces sean necesarias hasta saciarse de su exquisita voz rozando con la incertidumbre y la desesperante realidad de que no tiene vida, de que está a manos de la muerte —sus manos—. Y sabe perfectamente mejor que nadie que ella va a obedecer.

( _Y le cantará maldiciones de sirena asesina a viva voz desgarrada en mares de silencio con la carne abierta donde danzan los gusanos que escriben su destino sellado—_

 _el que ambos comparten._ )

Y ella, un tiempo después, atada a la mesa y con marcas de sufrimiento rojo en los brazos y piernas, le volverá a preguntar:

—¿Me dejas gritar?

Y él responderá con distorsionado cariño-amor disfrazado en frío hielo de Inframundo lleno de demonios crueles un:

—Sí, Abril.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
